Whisper Inocent
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Su infancia había estado llena de extraños fragmentos y sueños, nunca había prestado atención suficiente como para darse cuenta que aquel chico no era solo parte de aquellos sueños. Ahora debía enfrentarse a la realidad y decidir entre quedarse. O huir con aquel extraño y familiar hombre.
1. Chapter 1

_Tendría al menos cinco años de edad cuando comencé a verlo en sueños._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis pies, pero pese a ello, el suelo lleno de flores blancas y el cielo tornasolado no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Comencé a llorar.

Nuevamente me encontraba en ese lugar. Presa de aquella sensación horrible de vació y sintiéndome sola por completo.

— No llores. — Escuche.

Habia un niño a mi lado. De piel pálida y ojos extraños. ¿Eran grises, dorados, verdes? no lo podía distinguir entre todos los matices en su mirada. Me tendió la mano y sonrió hacia el frente. Frente a nosotros había un enorme árbol y al final, en donde se enredaban sus raíces en el suelo había un lago. Uno muy extraño que no dejaba ver el interior.

Gire mi rostro hacia aquel niño, con las manos en las mejillas y el semblante decaído. — ¿Quien eres?. Pregunte, ya sin esperanza de poder salir hasta que aquella pesadilla terminara.

El hizo una extraña mueca con su rostro y negó antes de girar a verme nuevamente.

— Eso no importa. Yo estoy aqui por ti. ¿Lo vez? Ya no estaras sola en este hermoso lugar. — Me dijo.

Y su mirada tomo un toque extrañamente maduro para su edad.

...

 _Los años pasaron como si nada, y con ellos, mis visitas hacia aquel lugar en lo profundo de mis sueños se volvieron constantes._

...

— Pareces molesta. — Me dijo el. Con el semblante preocupado.

Yo negué y me deje caer en la hierba.

— ¿Estas segura?. — Insistió.

Y volví a negar. Solté un suspiro derrotada y levante el rostro hacia el. Pese a tener solo diez años, el, aquel chico frente a mi del cual no sabia su nombre, seguia pareciendo mas maduro de lo que pensaba.

— Me molestan en la escuela. Es normal ¿sabes?. Pasa todos los días. —

El tomo mi hombro en un intento por consolarme. — Lo siento mucho. Pero, al menos puedo hacerte sonreir aqui. —

...

 _Recuerdo que le vi crecer a la par conmigo. Por eso, siempre pensé que eramos de la misma edad. Nunca me había cuestionado nada._

...

Me recosté con pesadez en la hierba. Observando el cielo oscurecerse a mi voluntad. No tenia deseos de ver un cielo brillante. Cerré los ojos y escuche sus pasos a lo lejos. Como siempre, en cada visita el venia hacia mi desde algún punto. Pero nunca supe identificar cual.

Relaje mi semblante y lo escuche sentarse a mi lado. Contemplando el cielo mientras recargaba su peso en ambas manos sobre la hierba.

— Podría decirte algo. Pero se que no deseas hablar. — Me dijo.

Y a pesar de los años, comenze a notar justo en aquel momento que su tono de voz tomaba una tonalidad mas grave a la que ya conocía.

— Nunca he dicho que no deseara hablar. — Le dije abriendo los ojos, Observándolo.

Su largo cabello rojo bailaba rebelde sobre su espalda y cubriendo sus hombros de manera suave. Nego y sonrió sin mirarme. — El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para ti. Pero a mi me parece una eternidad esperar cada visita. Y pese a ello, siento tu lejanía creciendo. Poco a poco. y me consume. —

...

 _Nunca había llegado a comprender aquellas palabras. No había necesidad. El era una invención de mi mente, supuse. Pero no era así._

...

Sentí la garganta seca, pero no detuve mi andar.

Pude distinguir su silueta a lo lejos, de pie, junto al árbol. Esta vez había llegado tarde. Y el era quien me esperaba.

Giro sobre su cintura de manera leve, solo para prestarme atención y me sonrió antes de volver su vista hacia el frente. Cuando llegue a su lado me abrazo.

— Debería decirte lo mucho que me alegra tu cumpleaños. — Dijo viéndome de frente. — Pero no lo hago. Realmente lo detesto. — Murmuro recargando su frente con la mía.

Los años le habían vuelto mas alto. Por lo cual, la mayoría de las veces debía agachar el rostro para verme. Lo sentí temblar mientras me sostenía por los hombros, pero no dije nada. Nunca fui de muchas palabras. El lo sabia, y sabia interpretar mis silencios a la perfección.

— No lo digas. — Murmuro.

Supe enseguida que sabia perfectamente lo que iba a decirle. Así que calle.

...

 _Lo ultimo que recuerdo de el. Fue el roce suave de sus labios contra los míos en un intento desesperado, antes de ser arrojada al lago. Cuando desperté, el se había ido. Estaba despierta. Y al pasar los años, me di cuenta de que probablemente no le vería jamas._

 _O al menos lo había creído los últimos seis años._

— Tu no eres Sasuke. — Murmure contra sus labios después de besarle.

Lo vi sonreír de manera perversa. Nego. — Hubiese sido mas fácil mantenerte aquí de esta manera. Pero lo has hecho muy difícil.—

Comencé a correr hacia la salida de la cual, pensaba era mi casa. Abrí la puerta con violencia pero no me recibió el patio delantero como esperaba.

El árbol estaba ahí. Y entre sus raíces, un lago bloqueado por enredaderas.

— No te dejare volver. No de nuevo. —

Y el bosque cubrió mi campo de visión. _"¿En donde diablos estaba?"._


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuanto tiempo había estado vagando en la tierra? Cuantos años, siglos, milenios, meses, días. ¿Cuantos habían pasado?. No, definitivamente no estaba seguro de nada. Pero se sintió extrañamente confortado por la brisa de aquel lugar en donde actualmente habitaba.

Sabia perfectamente que nunca podría permanecer en su hogar debido a sus condiciones, una cuestión de nacimiento. Uno que no sucedía desde hacia milenios.

Su madre _Sirinea_ había sido la ninfa del inframundo y su padre, _Pandeus_. El fauno mas imponente entre las divinidades. Pese a la aceptación moderada hacia el en aquel mundo tan diferente, nunca se sintió en comodidad. Por lo cual, simplemente había decidido irse de casa.

Vago durante mucho tiempo, entre el mundo mortal y el inmortal, entre los sueños, gracias a un primo lejano de su padre y al hecho de que su habilidad le ayudaba en ello.

De su madre había heredado la belleza, de su padre la sabiduría, pero lamentablemente de ambos el poder. Y no era algo que deseara.

Cuanto hubiese dado por ser un simple humano. Pensó.

Escucho a lo lejos el llanto de un menor, no supo identificar si era una niña o un barón. Pero le vio a lo lejos, agachado en el suelo. Dudo, pero se acerco poco a poco tomando la figura de un infante casi de la misma edad. No aparentaba mas de cuatro o cinco años.

Decidió hablar.

— No llores. — Le dijo.

Y fue ahí cuando la vio. No era mas que una pequeña ninfa de cabello rosado perdida en aquel lugar, se dijo. Pues aquel cabello y ojos era sobrenatural. ¿Lo sabría ella acaso?.

Dudo. Por supuesto que no lo sabría, de ser así, no estaría llorando. Si no, jugando alegremente.

Le brindo la mano en apoyo y giro hacia aquel árbol que servia como su lugar de descanso. la niña a su lado le miro extrañada.

— ¿Quien eres?. — Le escucho preguntar.

Por un momento dudo sobre si decir algo o no. Pero negó por lo bajo y la observo. Especulando un montón de frases que podría decir.

— Eso no importa. Yo estoy aquí por ti. ¿Lo vez? ya no estarás sola en este hermoso lugar. — le respondió a la niña.

Por supuesto que no la dejaría vagar sola en el mundo de los sueños. Pese a ser hermoso, era un lugar en el que fácilmente podrías perderte si no sabias en donde andar.

Momentos después la acompaño al lago, en donde la vio cerrar los ojos tras haber llorado con fuerza al verse perdida y decidió llevarla hasta su sueño original. En donde la dejo para luego verla desaparecer. Habia despertado. Se dijo.

Porque cuando los humanos entraban a su sueño original podían despertar y desaparecer del mundo de los sueños con facilidad.

...

* * *

Los años no pasaban en balde para los humanos. Se dijo con un semblante tranquilo recargado en su árbol preferido. Puesto que la había visto llegar después de algunos años de ausencia.

No dejo que ella lo viera, una habilidad mas que recordar. Y la vio sentarse a su lado con aire turbio.

— Pareces molesta. — le dijo con preocupación en su rostro una vez adaptando la forma de un niño no muy mayor a ella. ¿Hace cuando que no se veía a si mismo como un niño? Siglos.

La vio negar cansada antes de dejarse caer en la hierba que rodeaba el frondoso árbol a su lado.

Ella le explico vagamente que su malestar fue debido al acoso constante en un lugar. Una escuela, algo que no conocía.

¿Tanto había cambiado el mundo de los humanos?. _Tal vez, La carne humana se corrompe con facilidad._ La vio con semblante tranquilo pero negó en un vago intento por alejar el malestar que se instalo en su pecho. ¿Era enojo? se pregunto.

La pequeña ninfa a su lado le observo brevemente. Era tan pura y pequeña.

Se disculpo con ella en un intento por amortiguar la molestia en su pecho. —... al menos puedo hacerte sonreír aquí. —

Ella se levanto de un salto y lo observo con las esmeraldas brillantes. — Vamos a jugar. — Le dijo.

El sintió su rostro arder cuando ella le jalo de la túnica blanca que siempre solía usar.

...

* * *

 _Ella le abandono unos años mas después de aquello. Pero para el, fue mas que eso, El tiempo se sentía mas lento, mas abrumador._

Dejo que su mirada vagara por el sueño de aquella chica.

Nunca había sido del agrado de Morfeo que se entrometiera en los sueños. Pero le agradaba conocer el mundo a través de ellos. Las vivencias humanas le hacían sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

 _La envidia no era buena_. Penso. pero era algo que sentía desde hace algún tiempo.

Ella giro sobre sus talones y atrajo la mirada de un chico de cabellos azabaches. ¿ _En donde estaban?_. Se pregunto mientras observaba el sueño correr. El chico la tomo de la mano y ella sonrió con alegría. Una sonrisa que había llegado por completo a sus ojos.

Tan pronto como sucedió, el cielo comenzó a tronar y vio al chico empujarla hacia el suelo. La chica de cabello rosa lloro.

Decidió salir de ahí con prisa. _La envidia no era buena_. Se repitió.

No lo era.

El no debía interrumpir en los sueños. Mucho menos manipularlos con tal crueldad.

Tan pronto como salio del sueño de aquella ninfa, la escucho correr hacia el, atravesando la bruma del sueño anterior. Y no dejo que lo viera hasta que se encontró calmado. Se dio cuenta de su error al verla oscurecer el día, recostada sobre la hierba con la mirada dolida.

— Podría decirte algo, pero se que no deseas hablar.— Murmuro hacia ella.

Sabia la causa de aquel semblante, pero no deseaba importunar mas a su situación, estaba lo suficiente aturdido con su actual descubrimiento como para ello.

— Nunca he dicho que no deseara hablar. — Dijo ella. Con voz suave.

— El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para ti. Pero a mi me parece una eternidad esperar cada visita. Y pese a ello, siento tu lejanía creciendo. Poco a poco, y me consume. —

Observo su largo cabello rosando sus mejillas al voltear hacia el. Y deseo nunca haber aclarado en voz alta lo que había comenzado a sentir.

Quizá ella nunca le tomo importancia a sus palabras. Pero para el. Fue el comienzo de algo en su interior. Algo que quemaba, y le devoraba de manera abrasadora.

...

* * *

 _No paso mucho tiempo para que ella fuese dejando de lado sus sueños con el. Le estaba olvidando y sabia perfectamente el porque de ello._

— No tienes permitido hacer algo como eso. ¿Por que no lo entiendes?. — Escucho a regañadientes lo que Morfeo había dicho con pesadez.

Nego. — Es simple curiosidad. A ti te beneficia que cause pesadillas, desde que las bestias se volvieron mansas no has tenido mucha ayuda. — Respondió.

Morfeo le observo analizando su respuesta con extrema cautela pues, comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones de su sobrino. — Entiendo. Pero sera la ultima vez que le provoques pesadillas a esa mujer. ¿Que sucede con ella? ¿por que te interesa tanto?. —

— No es humana. — Le dijo. — es una ninfa. Y me causa curiosidad. — Concluyo dejando el tema de lado.

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de los recintos de su tío con aire cansado. Sabiendo perfectamente que aquello que sentía estaba mal. Si aquella chiquilla era una ninfa sin saberlo, el no tenia porque entrometerse. Pero, ¿Por que su olor le incitaba? ¿Por que su ser completo le llamaba?.

Dejo que su hombro izquierdo reposara en el tronco del árbol cuando llego a su lugar de descanso.

Termino de comer los frutos que había recogido en el camino y la sintió acercarse. Volteo levemente para verla.

Ella se acerco hacia el con cautela. El le abrazo con anhelo.

Aquel día era su cumpleaños, y por ende, el ultimo paso hacia la adultez de la chica de cabello rosado. Declaro lo mucho que le detestaba el hecho contra su rostro.

Ella le observo de regreso, y el se estremeció con lo que vio en aquella esmeraldas. ¿Le iba a dejar? Se pregunto con urgencia. Y detesto al hombre que había visto en los sueños vagos de la chica frente a el.

Ella abrió sus labios para hablar. Pero la detuvo de inmediato con pánico. Uno que no se reflejo en sus ojos y la beso.

La beso de manera tan repentina que la sintió temblar de la impresión.

Habia tomado una decisión. Se alejaría de ella momentáneamente, el tiempo que fuese suficiente para verla madurar, dejaría que hiciera su vida de forma humana. Pero cuando fuese el momento la traería de vuelta.

En ese momento la dejo caer en el lago. El único camino que le bloquearía el regreso.


End file.
